The Brilliance in the Shadow
by xtasteofinkxx
Summary: Vergil is at a loss after his encounter with Dante. He felt betrayed and destroyed until he meets a girl at the coffee shop whom is quite the interesting character. One Shot.


The Brilliance in the Shadow

_Man I hate Dante, he's such a pain in my ass._

These thought's constantly raced through my head as I managed to pull myself together after the giant fall out that had just occurred between us. He wanted to protect the very humans that needed to be controlled; how could he not see the flaws in his logic? They're monsters, incapable of being allowed to roam free. I thought he of all people would understand.

_He betrayed me, made a fool of me. I want him dead!_

The thoughts consumed me, my anger flourished, crimson rushed through my cheeks. I wanted to hate my brother more than anything, but who am I kidding, he is my brother. I need to show him how wrong he is, no matter what.

_He'll see the flaws in his logic, I'll make him understand. _

Eventually my feet carried me to a small coffee shop in the city, one that was definitely not as popular from the looks of it. The shop was a store front, not too shabby looking might I add. This place went by the name of Brilliant Coffee; the sign was blue, filled with stars to cover most of the negative spacing. The windows were clear making the inside visible to potential customers passing by, which was a way to bring them in in itself. You could smell the rich scent of freshly made coffee even outside of the store; hell it was no Starbucks, but it sure as hell was authentic. I could use some energy anyway; I've been demoralized enough today.

As I walked into the shop, I noticed how much bigger the shop seemed once you stepped inside. The walls were a midnight blue color, giving a dark calming effect while little yellow lanterns filled the ceiling as well as being placed on each table. There were glow in the dark yellow stars attached to the walls for extra lighting, and beautiful paintings were individually placed to add decoration in the shop. I found a small wooden table for two unoccupied towards the corner, and took my place there to relax and waited to be attended. I then took it upon myself to search the menu for a potential flavor of coffee I'd enjoy.

_Amaretto_

_Hazelnut_

_Pumpkin Spice_

_Dark Chocolate_

_Irish Crème_

_Hmm….Irish Crème doesn't sound bad, and might as well get a bagel or doughnut with it._

My stomach rumbled at the thought of food as I finally lay Yamato down next to me. I haven't eaten much since Dante and I brought down Mundus.

_There I go thinking of Dante again. I need to get him out of my head. Damn you Sparta._

I sighed at my pathetic thoughts feeling utterly destroyed. Finally my waitress found me, and began to take my order.

"Hello there, don't you look down. What's eating at yah?" Her face beamed with happiness, and her smile almost irritated me. However she wasn't all too hard on the eyes. Her hair took on a fair rich chocolate color that paired with her beautiful sage green eyes. She was small, most likely standing about five foot two, and seemed to be fairly thin, however not too thin. Especially her breasts, they give quite a nice shape to her small stature. Her smile for some reason irritated me, most likely because at the moment I was nothing short of irritable.

"Nothing, may I get the Irish Coffee light with sugar, as well as two chocolate frosted doughnuts?"

"Quick and to the point huh? Lucky for you I love my coffee the same way. I'll get right on that hm?"

With those words she disappeared fast than I could thank her. Fortunately I was alone again, and happy to return to my solitude. I pulled out an old book to distract myself with, hoping it would take my mind off of my situation. It was a petty romance called _Loving Distaster_, that was about this girl named Yukie falling in love with a dark misunderstood man named Naguto. He wanted her to find someone better and safer; however she fought to be with him no matter how evil he was. Normally I'm not one in to soap operas, but why I liked this one I couldn't say. I guess I can be a sucker for romance after all.

"_Yukie, I'm not good for you, you should find someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Find someone who is safe and light as you are. I'll only bring you down into this hell I'm bound too."_

"_Naguto, you are the only one who makes me feel safe and light, and you are the only one whom I want to be with forever. You're the only one keeping yourself bound to this hell, if you let me I can show you the light and bring you out of your imprisonment."_

"_Yukie….."_

"_Naguto, I love you"_

_I then embraced Yukie with all my might, for she was the only one I felt normal and helpless around. She was my safe haven, my light, my happiness. I wanted nothing more than to keep her safe in my arms forever. I-_

"I Irish Crème coffee with a side of two doughnuts?"

"Thanks." I said, obviously annoyed my scene was interrupted."

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"No."

"Fair enough, say can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." What is she thinking? There's that stupid grin too, and yet her curiosity is oddly adorable.

"What's the sword for?"

"Just something I carry around with me."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes."

"Cool! I've always wanted to learn how to use one."

"I see."

"My names Meira, what's your name?"

"Vergil. That's an interesting name."

"It's supposedly Hebrew for light. It's a pleasure to meet you Vergil."

"Likewise."

"Maybe sometime you can show me how to wield one of those huh?"

I raised a brow at her; she seemed vaguely interested however I didn't know why this girl wanted to talk to me at all. I barely even know her, if anything this is the first time I've ever seen her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I just thought you seemed interesting that's all. I guess that was a lame attempt for a date huh?" She looked quite embarrassed.

A date? Is she insane? Why on earth would she want anything to do with me? I mean I guess she doesn't know me, and she's only human.

"I'll leave you back to your book; it was nice meeting you Vergil." With that she took her leave. I guess I came off quite rude, but she's just another human. It's none of my concern.

_I could have been nicer._

These damn thoughts trailed my head again, and man did I feel like a dick.

_Maybe I'll stop by again, she was quite interesting._

Ah hell.

The few weeks I found myself walking to that same coffee shop, sitting in the same vacated seat, reading the same book as book gave me an excuse to avoid eye contact with her, and half the time I only pretended to read. I sat my sword down next to me, ordered the same coffee and doughnuts, and continued on the same business. Meira was always there, always smiling, always looking adorable in her small blue apron, and since that day always avoided me while blushing. I felt bad for some reason, but I hated myself for it.

_Why should I care? She's a stupid human, if anything I don't care. _

_If I didn't care I wouldn't have come here every day for the past two weeks._

_Shut up Vergil, I hate humans._

_Yeah who am I kidding?_

These inside arguments were also quite common**,** and if anything Meira was the cause of my inner turmoil. Why do I find her so interesting? With that I turned to my book and continued reading.

"_Naguto, why do you torment yourself over me?"_

"_Because I always fear I may hurt you one day."_

"_Hurt and love go hand in hand my darling; you must let that go so we may truly be happy."_

"_How can I let go of this darkness?"_

"_By allowing me to give you the light."_

_Her words were like butterfly kisses, giving me a hope I knew I shouldn't have partaken in. I pressed my lips against her, begging for the entrance I craved and coveted every day. I explored every in of her mouth, then broke free to trail the nape of her neck, yearning to hear the soft moans that set me free into pure bliss._

"Hey Vergil, the usual?" That familiar voice acted as music to my ears. I missed it for some reason.

"How could you guess?"

She laughed at my comment, and began walking away.

"Hey Meira, I apologize about the last time we talked. I'm not exactly the best at social interaction."

"Oh hey don't worry about it, I was being nosy."

"If you want…I can give you that sword lesson." I awaited my rejection.

To my surprise her face beamed the most beautiful smile I had ever laid my eyes upon. "Really? That would be great! Let's see when are you available."

"Anytime really."

"Don't you work?"

"It's somewhat of a special circumstance at the moment."

"Alright, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great."

After the conversation I continued to read my book, feeling oddly anxious for the date tomorrow.

_What the hell am I getting myself into?_

Today was the day that the date I anxiously awaited would happen, and the day I actually sought out human company for. I had to admit, I was a bit excited to see her beautiful smiling face again, however I worried that she would not only find out I am a monster, but change me. Yet, hasn't she already changed me? No, I still despise most humans; however I find this one interesting and go out of my way to see her every day don't I?

_I'm drawn to her; I can no longer deny it. I've watched her every day and every day I've found her more beautiful. I want her._

These thoughts played in my head over and over again. I was incapable of love; well at the very least I thought I had been. Why am I so drawn to her? What is it about her that makes me want more? Is it her ignorance as a human? Her innocence? Her beauty? Her compassion? I couldn't put a finger on it what so ever.

Then a knock on the door send my heart skipping the beats that barely existed up until two months ago. I bolted to the door and allowed her entry.

"Meira."

"Vergil."

"Welcome to my home."

"Woah, this place is oddly neat. It makes my apartment look like a natural disaster." With those words she immediately blushed, however it managed to get a small chuckle out of me.

"Woah, did I actually make you laugh?"

"Oh never. Not me."

"I so did!"

"Anyway, so you really want to learn to wield a sword?"

"Of course! Though I'm not promising I'll be any good. I'll probably suck."

"Yeah. Probably." I said with a cocky smile.

"Ass haha!"

I then lead her outside towards my back yard. My house was pretty big, hell I inherited a mansion from my father Sparda. I could tell this shocked her, for she seemed like a capricious child in a toy store, only too scared to touch anything.

"Don't be nervous, it's only a house."

"Pf! Me nervous? Yeah right!"

She was completely adorable, pretending to be confident around me. I then lead her to the back yard and attempted to show her how to hold a sword. I laughed watching her attempt to hold it like any kid would with their first try, then after teasing her I stood behind her and light her elbow slightly.

"There now you have the stance of a true warrior my dear." I teased her even more, causing her face to turn a rosey red.

"Wana take me on?"

"I doubt you want that at all. Wouldn't want to make you cry."

"Mean! Why not you show me then!"

I admit I got carried away again, possibly giving away my secret. I couldn't help myself though, Yamato was a part of me and I loved it. It was as if the arm was an extension to me, and I was one with it.

"Woah. I admit, you're pretty close to me." She teased a bit, however still in awe of my abilities.

"Sorry, I suppose I got carried away." I brushed my hands through my now messy hair.

"It was beautiful, I didn't mind at all. Say, what are you anyway?"

"Hm?"

"What are you? That performance was nothing short of inhuman."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. Let me guess, a super hero right" She laughed quite a bit, even getting a chuckle out of me. I couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"Maybe I'm something demonic."

"More like heavenly."

I frowned quite a bit thinking of how monstrous I actually was. She then crouched in front of me, tilting my chin up to look at her and smiled.

"Whatcha all sad for hm?"

"Well, I'm nothing close to heavenly. I've got my demons."

"Don't we all? Demon or not I still like you. Er I mean, you know as a friend haha."

I couldn't help but smile at her embarrassment. "I'd be no good for you."

"Maybe I'd be good for you."

Those words shocked me, for despite my possible demons she'd want to be with me anyway. I clenched onto those words with everything I had, and the next moment I knew I was tilting her head and kissing her like I'd been waiting for her for years. The kiss was long, deep, passionate, and hungry for more. The following kissing led to more, causing me to force entrance into her mouth. I took no time in taking control, getting deeper and fast with each one.

Once we broke apart, breathing heavily gasping for air, we stared at each other longing for more.

"Are you ok with this?"

"I am, take me Vergil. I want to know you, I want to become yours."

Those words were all I needed. I then carried her to my bedroom wasting no time. My lips crashed down upon hers, allowing my tongue to explore her mouth all the while biting her bottom lip. She moaned into each kiss while she wrapped her legs around mine begging to feel me. My lips then trailed her neck searching for her soft spot. Once I found it I bite down into it and began sucking and teasing the spot relentlessly driving her mad.

"Don't tease me!" She moaned uncontrollably as I tortured her, driving her insane with pleasure.

She then pushed me over while removing my shirt only to be caught off guard by my defined torso and I could tell from the way she blushed she was enjoying her view.

"Like what you see?"

"Shut up!" She began to trail small hickeys down my neck while caressing my bulging area getting small reactions from me. Satisfied with my reaction, she began to tease me by rubbing the hardened area.

"M-more." This was all I could manage to spurt out.

She ignored me and kept playing with me, trailing small kissing down towards my waistline.

"K-keep going."

She then planted a hickey on the soft spot of my waist, driving me wild to the point where I flipped her over and forcefully removed her shirt and bra. Not wanting to be too rough, I held her close and began to her collarbone lightly while beginning to remove her jeans.

"Mmmm, V-vergil."

I then glanced over her whole body once I held her completely naked.

"D-don't just stare!" She blushed while attempted to cover herself. I immediately held her wrists down gently enough to keep her restrained.

"Don't cover yourself, you're absolutely beautiful."

"I played with her breasts a bit with kissing her repeatedly, and then with my other free hand I began to rub her womanhood while slowly slipping a finger in earning a loud moan from her. I then repeatedly entered her with my fingers, driving her while and getting her soaked enough to hopefully fit my own manhood into her.

"This may hurt a bit." I said as I uncovered my large cock in front of her. "You sure you can do this?"

"It may be my first time, but I can handle it." She clasped onto me, awaiting the pain she was about to endure. I then whispered apologies into her ear and I slowly entered her, forcing each inch inside of her gaining a small scream of pain in return. Once it was over and I confirmed she was okay to continue, I slammed into her over and over, getting harder and faster with each thrust. Her nails dug into my back causing me to go deeper, I held her tightly as I fucked her harder and harder making her cry out for more.

"V-Vergil! More Vergil! Oh my God!"

"M-Meira! You're so tight!"

I could feel my balls slapping against her warm womanhood. Our juices mixed, our bodies were covered in sweat, and I forced as much as I could into her with each thrust into her tiny pussy. She bit down onto my neck to try to cover her screams of pleasure, however it didn't exactly work, and boy did I love it. I wanted more and more. I flipped her over and bent her down in front of me to get deeper, and deeper until I felt her pussy tighten against me as she collapsed in front of me making a giant mess on the bed, however I wasn't finished. I went in for more taking her until I felt it coming.

"I'm almost done baby, I feel it coming."

"It's ok, go into me Vergil. Give me everything."

I released into her, giving exactly what she asked for with one final thrust, and then I collapsed onto her finished and exhausted. Meira was mine and mine alone, and I held her all night to prove it, as well as every night to come after.

"I love you Vergil."

"And I you, Meira."

She was the brilliance to my darkness, the angel to chase away my demons.


End file.
